the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur
Arthur is a current member of the North Western Railway. He was rented by Sir Topham Hatt to work at Knapford Yards alongside Lady, while Diesel, the main engine who works there, was at the Works being mended. But now, he has been permanently bought, and is a mixed traffic engine and shunter for the railway. Personality Arthur is a big tank engine who has never been naughty in his life. He was highly esteemed for his "spotless record" before he arrived on Sodor, never having made a mess or a fuss and never having caused an accident. His main duties were to shunt trucks and haul goods trains. Arthur can be a bit naive however. Arthur is very obedient, cautious, and well-behaved. He aims to please in his work and do everything as best he can. He now temporarily works at Knapford Yards to fill in for Diesel while he was at the works Appearances Season 1 "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Arthur first appears in the yard with Toby and another new engine as Thomas puffs in. Sir Topham Hatt introduces him as "Arthur". Toby asks him where he's from, but he says he has work to do and puffs away. Later, Arthur is shunting a goods train for Molly. She asks him who he is, and he tells her that he's the new shunter. He then starts to get nervous and is about to leave before she stops him, and he tells her that him and Lady are only temporary, and when he leaves he'll be scrapped. She then tells him to tell Sir Topham Hatt, and he gets agitated and tells her to leave it as it wouldn't make a difference. "Dishonor" Arthur is busy shunting again at Knapford Yards, when Molly puffs up beside him. He becomes very surprised and anxious when she tells him that they're going to talk to Sir Topham Hatt about him. She explains her idea to him, and he reluctantly agrees, following her to the station. When Arthur, Molly, Toby, and the scottish twins rush in, he turns to Sir Topham Hatt and pleads with him to stay. He listens nervously as he and Stephen Hatt discuss what they should do. After Stephen convinces his father, Arthur is overjoyed, and thanks the two men immensely. Immediately after, when Seth Oltera runs up to tell about Lady's railway, Arthur is shocked, but a little bit happy that Lady will be staying with him, too. After that, he leaves Knapford to go back to working in the yards. "World Order - Part 2" Arthur is gathered at Knapford Docks with all of the other engines, and is shocked upon learning about Diesel 10. He joins in the cheers and whistles, but suddenly comes to the realization that Diesel has not been seen since the previous day. He asks if anyone else has seen him. "Mysteries Begin" Arthur stays at the docks while Thomas, Henry, Gordon, and James go searching for Diesel. That night, he listens as Stepney tells the story of how Rusty saved him from scrap. He asks Douglas if he'll tell his story about being saved, and listens as Douglas agrees. "For A Brighter Future" Arthur decides to leave Sodor with a small group before the diesels arrive to ensure his safety. He says his goodbyes, puffing away with the others going with him. Season 2 "Taken" In a flashback, Arthur, along with the rest of Duck's group, flee from diesels chasing them. Suddenly, Arthur begins to slow down. He comes to a stop and realizes he ran out of coal. He encourages the others to go on without him, then he is subsequently captured by Theodore. "Up In Arms" Arthur will appear in this episode List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" * "Dishonor" * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" (No Lines) Season 2 * "Taken" (Flashback) * "Up In Arms" Trivia * Arthur and Lady are the first tank engines to have a formal introduction in the series. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Alive